falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Australian Defence Force
The Australian Defence Force was the Pre-War military of the Australian Commonwealth. Originally founded in 1901 to protect the nation from internal and external threats, the ADF has engaged in conflicts around the globe. Small yet professional and highly skilled, the ADF fought the Chinese to a standstill in the thick jungles of Papua and New Guinea, all while dealing with riots and insurgents in their home. Since the Great War, the Australian Defence Force has been wiped out. History The Australian Defence Force was formed in 1901 through the combination of various colonial defence units within Australia. Making use of British equipment and experience - and with close ties to the "Mother Country" - the Australian Defence Force worked closely with the British Empire in the First and Second World War and the United States of America since then. In the Resource Wars, the Australian Defence Force worked closely with the United States Military against the Communist Chinese and their backers in South East Asia. The ADF primarily fought the Chinese in Papua and New Guinea. Organisation and Sub-Units Australian Army The Army was the largest contingent of the ADF, consuming the bulk of the manpower and resources put into the defence of Australia. It served throughout the country, from crowd pacification in Williamstown, Victoria to active combat service in the sweltering jungles of Papua and New Guinea. The Australian Army was primary infantry based, with the majority of soldiers equiped with Combat Armour and Semi-Auto Rifles. The 2nd Division consisted of two armoured brigades, consisting of American tanks and APCs. The 1st Mechanised Brigade was actually an American power armoured unit on loan to the Australian government. 1st Division * 1st Division HQ (Brisbane, Queensland) ** 1/1 Brigade (Infantry) ** 1/2 Brigade (Infantry) ** 1/3 Brigade (Infantry) ** 1/4 Brigade (Artillery) 2nd Division * 2nd Division HQ (Melbourne, Victoria) ** 2/5 Regiment (Armour) ** 2/6 Regiment (Armour) 3rd Division * 3rd Division HQ (Brisbane, Queensland) ** 3/7 Brigade (Infantry) ** 3/8 Brigade (Infantry) ** 3/9 Brigade (Infantry) ** 3/10 Brigade (Artillery) 6th Division * 6th Division Command (Brisbane, Queensland) ** 6/11 (Infantry) ** 6/12 (Infantry) ** 6/13 (Infantry) ** 6/14 (Artillery) 1st Mechanised Brigade * 1st Mech. Command (Canberra, Australian Capital Territory) ** 1st Company ** 2nd Company ** 3rd Company Militia The Militia was a conscript-based force used to defend Australian territory from outside threats. These units originally served in the Second World War but reappeared during the Resource Wars to combat the threat posed by the Communist Chinese. They served throughout Australia in various roles. The 7th Division is notable in that it consisted primarily of Papuan volunteers commanded by white officers. It served solely in the defence of Papua and New Guinea. 4th Division * 4th Division Command (Sydney, New South Wales) ** 4/15 (Infantry) ** 4/16 (Infantry) ** 4/17 (Infantry) ** 4/18 (Infantry) ** 4/19 (Volunteer Artillery) 5th Division * 5th Division Command (Melbourne, Victoria) ** 5/20 (Infantry) ** 5/21 (Infantry) ** 5/22 (Infantry) ** 5/23 (Infantry) ** 5/24 (Volunteer Artillery) 7th Division * 7th Division Command (Port Moresby, Papua and New Guinea) ** 7/1 Native (Papuan Volunteers) ** 7/2 Native (Papuan Volunteers) ** 7/3 Native (Papuan Volunteers) Bases and Fortifications * Victoria ** Fort Nepean ** Fort Queenscliff * Tasmania ** King Island Military Base (formerly) Events * Resource Wars Noteworthy Personel * Barry Davidson Category:Pre-War Group Category:Pre-War Tech Category:Groups Category:South Australia Category:Western Australia Category:New South Wales Category:Victoria Category:Northern Territory Category:Queensland Category:Tasmania